


A Lack of Professionalism

by adelaide_rain



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (And lust), Alec and Magnus being so goddamn in love, Cockblocking, Fluff, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: Alec has had many, many thoughts about the things he could do with Magnus, right here in his office, but he always thought he was too professional to act on them. He was wrong.





	A Lack of Professionalism

_We shouldn’t._

That’s what Alec should have said.

But how could he, when Magnus walked into his office looking like _that._ The too-tight shirt. The fitted silk waistcoat. The _arms_ and the _shoulders_ and the _waist..._ Alec could never say no to any of that. They make him breathless and make him ache with want, and then when Magnus started flirting with him - how was he supposed to resist?

So he’d pulled Magnus in by the front of his waistcoat, not missing the way he’d smirked before their lips met. Magnus had kissed him back, meeting him with hunger of his own. He’d pressed their bodies together and Alec had given up all pretence of not wanting this, of not wanting Magnus right here in his office. 

He’s thought about it before, on the rare nights he’s spent without him. Thought about pressing him down onto the sofa, or letting Magnus bend him over the desk. Thought of the two of them against the wall, or braced against the fireplace, or tangled together on the rug. So many options and Alec wants them all. He’s always greedy when it comes to sex with Magnus, greedy and generous in equal measure because the only thing better than Magnus doing everything to him is getting to do them right back to Magnus.

So it’s not surprising, really, to find them here, Alec on his back on the sofa, Magnus straddling him. They’re kissing, they’re breathless, and Alec has yanked Magnus’s shirt open, thrust it off his shoulders so that he can trail kisses and bites down his neck, his chest, his shoulder. Alec doesn’t know where they’re going with this and he doesn’t care, all he cares about is Magnus’s weight on top of him, his warm skin beneath his hands and his lips and-

A sudden flare of panic from Jace via their parabatai bond is the only warning he gets.

“Magnus,” he gasps, and pushes him off him, dragging him onto his feet. Magnus stares at him in confusion that’s quickly explained when Clary barges onto the office, Jace behind her begging for her to wait.

Even Magnus’s magic isn’t fast enough to hide his own dishevelled state, or the marks Alec’s eager mouth has left on his skin.

He coughs genteelly and clicks his fingers, his clothes righting themselves, buttons fastening, cravat tying. 

Clary stares at Magnus then Alec, whatever was so important apparently having slipped her mind completely.

“Sorry,” Jace says, with a smile that Alec thinks is supposed to be rueful but is mostly amused.

Alec sighs, and shakes his head. “You’re here now. What is it?”

“You know what?” Clary says, not even bothering to hide her grin. “It can wait.” She pushes Jace back towards the door and then looks at them over her shoulder. “And honestly, guys: this door has a lock.”

They go, closing said door behind them. Alec scowls at it.

“When she’s right, she’s right,” Magnus says, and with a flourish of his hand and a flare of blue magic, Alec hears the click of the lock. “Now. Where were we?”

_This_ is where Alec should’ve said _We shouldn’t._ The intrusion has given them a moment to breathe, to cool the fire.

After all, Alec is the Head of the Institute. He’s supposed to be professional.

And yet.

And _yet._

He looks at Magnus, who is still wearing the too-tight shirt and the waistcoat, and feels breathless all over again.

Besides, the door _is_ locked now.

“You were mostly topless and on top of me,” he says, and Magnus’s grin is bright enough to challenge stars.

“Excellent memory, Alexander,” he says, and pushes Alec back down onto the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of thinking how very unlikely it is that the parabatai bond lets you feel when the other is happy or sad but not when they’re feeling a very _specific_ kind of happiness.
> 
> I’m also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain) and sometimes on [tumblr.](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com/)


End file.
